


Spendthrift

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen, Post Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  The hoarded money is missing.<br/>Disclaimer: Really not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spendthrift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalirush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirush/gifts).



There's no money. 

Edward knows. He's checked the jar in the cupboard where he keeps his funds. He knows there had been money there a few days ago, so what happened to it? It hadn't been much, but enough to give to their landlord to keep them in this three-room apartment. 

Keeping his voice steady, he calls, "Al? Al, do you know what happened to the money?" 

There's a long silence, then Alphonse says, "Yes. I. Uh." He walks into the kitchen, spreading his hands, apologetic. "They needed food, Brother." 

Edward massages his temples. "Who needed food?" 

"Some kids, Brother. Little kids...they were so skinny." Alphonse dry washes his hands, a holdover from when he was in armor, Edward thinks. "I couldn't let them starve." 

Edward bites back the comment that they could be kicked out of the apartment without the money. His brother's doing what he thought was best, helping others. Edward can't blame him for it. "Okay," he sighs, offering a smile. "We'll figure something else out, then." He's just not sure how, at the moment, but it wouldn't be the first time they'd have slept in the streets if it came down to it.


End file.
